Wildest Dreams
by NerdyArtistGirl03
Summary: When Agatha is murdered, this upsets Tedros greatly. However, Agatha gives Tedros one last hope, and Tedros sets out to find that hope. However, Guinevere is hiding something, something big, not even Lancelot knows about it. Slightly based on Wildest Dreams, Taylor Swift. Rated T for no reason in particular.
1. Chapter 1 Wildest Dreams

**Second songfic suggested by kikipanda825! "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift  
watch?v=IdneKLhsWOQ**

 **Also, it's not exactly how the music video is, don't ask why, but I liked it better when Agatha died. Anyways, the setting is kind of like taglove's Shades of Cool, go check it out!**

 **Also, this one is kind of sad, let me know if you cried, I almost cried XD**

 **I doubt you will though. R &R, and tell me if I should continue! It kinda won't be based on the song, but it'd be a cool story, don't you think?**

She was the star of the show. A girl of ebony black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. A Hollywood star to be exact. And her name was Agatha. She had gone from Camelot queen, to Hollywood star.

Agatha looked down at her former life, teeth clenched. Herself, unwillingly having makeup smothered over her face. She remembered what he had said to her.

"Let's get out of here, somewhere just you and me. Away from the crowd." he'd said. Agatha sighed.

"Nothing can help me now." she said, standing up from the cloud she had sat on. "Nothing lasts forever."

She cried softly. It'd taken her down so far. Before him, she had had such a peaceful life. A mother, her cat, and a best friend. No fights, no wars.

"He's tall. Isn't he." called another voice. Agatha turned. Sophie. She had died too, a couple years before Agatha. She disappeared one night, and then a few days later, she was found dead. She still wouldn't say how she died.

"Handsome too." Agatha smiled.

"As hell." Sophie replied. Their vision of the past ended. They only saw the present now. They saw their old prince, suffering from depression. He hid it. Or tried to. Their once prince, now a smoker and alcoholic.

"So bad..." Agatha thought. Agatha turned to Sophie.

"I remember it, dying. I saw the beginning of my end." Agatha told her. Sophie smiled softly. She had made many mistakes, but so had Agatha. They'd both striven to fix them. Agatha smiled at her friend.

 **Tedros POV**

 _Agatha and I kissed. The two of us, alone, in the damp streets of Italy. We had traveled the world. We had just left a romantic dinner for two, I had done it for our honey moon. We'd just been married. Agatha had protested a honey moon, said the word itself was the worst, but I didn't listen, being the brat I was. When I showed up with about a million plane tickets, Agatha gave in._

 _Agatha tasted my soft minty breath one last time before she had been shot. It was surprising, but I had guessed it was because Rafal knew we would be less suspecting._

 _"Agatha!" I had shouted. Agatha didn't speak, she just... I don't know. Looked into my eyes before she collapsed._

 _"Someone call an ambulance!" I had shouted as crowds of people surrounded me. I took her head into his arm as she died._

 _"Don't leave me Agatha." I'd cried. Agatha smiled._

 _"On one condition." she replied softly in a raspy voice. "Tell me you'll remember me. Like the old days *cough cough*..."_

 _Her voice grew raspier as she spoke more. "In a nice clean white dress, with no blood on it. Like... like in... Camelot... just, spending time together. Without a fear in the world. The world against us. *cough cough* Like Sophie. With her, beautiful bold red lips... and her... rosy cheeks... though, mine were never all that rosy." she spoke, half hardheartedly laughing._

 _"Just... we'll see each other again. No matter... wherever we are... even if it's just in your dreams..." Agatha smiled. I softly cried, my tears dropping onto dying Agatha's cheeks._

 _"I promise."_

"Well bloody hell. Of course I wouldn't forget her." Tedros said.

 _I knew what to do next. Slipping away with my True Love in my arms, dainty, bloody, and beautiful, I did one last spell. One last portal. I wove my glowing gold fingertip at a wall, and slipped away before anyone noticed. I walked into the kitchen where his mother, Lancelot, and Merlin were._

 _"Oh Tedros, can't you come back to us without... without... a..._ _ **dead princess?!**_ _" Guinever shouted, she ran to me and took her daughter in law into her arms._

 _"What'd you two_ _ **do**_ _?" she asked._

 _"No one has to know what we do." I spat, racing up to my room. I threw himself onto his bed like a child. I looked at the end of their bed and all he saw was me and Agatha, kissing, my hands in Agatha's hair. I looked away to see their room. Messy. Like always. His clothes, her clothes._

 _Her voice was still familiar. It sounded like an angel speaking, with a splash of sarcasm and tingling bells. Agatha would kill him if she heard me saying that._

 _Nothing lasts forever._

"It had just started. Like, getting good I guess." Tedros said.

"And when you two had your very last kiss, she gave you a request. You're only following half through with it."

Tedros looked spitefully at his therapist. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Merlin. It was some friend of Guinevere's or something. Well, there were two. One was a man named Hunter, and the other was a woman named Zaria. Probably from honey and cheese land or something. Drinking and smoking was better than this.

 **Agatha POV (Is therapist the right word for someone who went into depression?)**

Agatha cried as she looked down at Tedros, talking to a therapist. She sighed. They both saw this in the hindsight. They should have known that letting a fairytale villian into that world would be bad. They should have known that they were to relaxed. They should have known it was all too good to be true. They should have known that they'd spent too much time fighting.

It's burned already. It's too late. Agatha smiled slightly though, he'd done her request, he remembered her, but their memories haunted him. Right now, she wished he could forget about her. Even just for a moment. Their memories followed him. She had hoped that her last request would make him feel better, she had hoped that Tedros would remember her in a good way, but now all it felt like was their memories reminded him of his mistakes. Every minute she had the urge to go and comfort him, then remembered she couldn't. Once she had jumped off of the cloud, and Tedros had seen her, but when she had ran to him, she dissipated into dust, and Tedros was accused of hallucination.

 **Tedros POV**

 _I sat outside in our royal garden. I had never gone back to the other world after Agatha died. I remember seeing her, her black hair longer, tied in some fancy 'do. Her brown eyes big, her skin fair, it was Agatha. I had bolted up, and she smiled bigger than thought imaginable. She was wearing a beautiful, silky white dress that looked like it was in shreds, but in a pretty layer kind of way. She was barefoot and wore no jewelry, but her lips were red. When we rushed towards each other, she dissipated into dust as soon as we touched, I saw her face change into distress as she started to disappear. I know it happened._

 _She was there for sure. Not that anyone else believes me._

 **Agatha POV**

Agatha turned to her mother. One upside. She was with her mother now. For her mother, it was a sad memory that she had lied to her daughter and that her daughter would never be happy with just them. But it was for the best.

"Couldn't I go down? Leave him a sign?" Agatha pleaded.

"I-I don't know." Callis stuttered. She had never been asked that. When Callis died, she had been astonished to wake again, and to be told by Vanessa that she was dead. Vanessa had overcome her mistakes, and was truly Good now. When Callis and Vanessa's friendship had been restored, identical silver diadems with white gems on them had appeared on their heads.

"Ask Vanessa, dear." Callis smiled, her original beauty had been restored, beautiful, long brown hair, big beautiful brown eyes, and pale skin.

Vanessa's looks had been restored too, but now she had long silky black hair, beautiful dark brown black eyes, and fair skin. Vanessa appeared next to Callis.

"You called?" she laughed.

" _Please_ Vanessa, I won't be seen, I won't touch him this time." Agatha pleaded. "I just want to leave him a sign."

Vanessa looked astounded at this request. Sophie appeared next to her mother.

" _Please_ mother? It is her True Love, and if I can't have my Happily Ever After, and Agatha's was destroyed because of mine, can Agatha please give Tedros another taste of happiness? It's been two years." Sophie said, matching Agatha's big scared eyes. Agatha had to stop herself from laughing, she knew that Sophie was just acting, while she may have meant this, it was taking quite the acting to try to get her mother to agree, and Agatha knew that Sophie was trying her hardest not to shout and scream. Vanessa stuttered like Callis had.

"If you go, you can't go again." Vanessa softly told her.

"Why not?" Agatha asked.

"Angel Rules. If we kept going down we'd keep messing people up, and they'd all go to the therapists because they hallucinated a woman or man falling from the sky." Vanessa replied. "If you try, you'll burn to death on the way down and your prince will have to watch. When your True Love falls, you know when they're falling."

Agatha quietly nodded. "But... may I go?"

"Leonora?" she called, turning from her. Lady Lesso appeared, she kept her customary outfit, but her skin finally looked normal, and she looked less like someone itching to cut your head off, and more like someone who was finally at peace.

"I don't see why not." Lady Lesso said. Sophie, Callis, and Vanessa smiled at Agatha. Agatha smiled back.

Agatha jumped, but Lady Lesso caught her.

"And we don't mind you talking to him." Leonora smiled. Agatha nodded, and gave her back a smile. She tucked her arms into her chest and let herself fall.

 **Tedros POV**

He was in his room. It was after the therapy. He didn't need to do anything, Guinever wouldn't let him be king until he became less "emotional". She said that Camelot needed a strong leader. While she admitted she wasn't all that strong, she said she didn't want Camelot to fall just because of a young teenager's emotions. And she disagreed with the whole "16 and then you're king" rule.

Tedros looked out the window to see what looked like a falling star. He'd only seen this once before.

" _ **Mom! MERLIN!"**_ he shouted. He hurled himself out of bed and came into the living room, swung around the corner and into the garden. His mother and Merlin gave each other shared looks, but ran outside to Tedros. They were astounded by what they saw.

A girl.

A girl with black hair, wearing a silky layered white dress, and barefoot. She shook as she stood.

"Fair skin, brown eyes, red lips... MERLIN!" Guinevere cried as she grabbed Merlin. Merlin looked at her. Lancelot rushed out.

"The kid manages to yell out his mother and the wizard but not the knight. _What the hell's happening_?" Lancelot shouted. Guinevere pointed to the girl. His face lost color.

She smiled.

"Hi."

Lancelot dropped his sword.

* * *

"Agatha!" Tedros shouted, running to her. Agatha backed away.

"No touchie! That's how I go back." Agatha smiled. Tedros smiled back.

"I wish I could kiss you." Tedros whispered. Agatha smiled.

"Me too."

Agatha flung a letter at him.

"Read it later." she said. Tedros gave a lop-sided smile.

"You managed to write me a letter. But you can't kiss me?"

"No." Agatha smirked. "Anyways, it actually takes longer to fall than a few seconds, so I wrote this on the way down."

Guinevere and Lancelot started to walk back, and Guinevere grabbed Merlin to ensure he'd come too.

 **A little bit later**

"Agatha." Tedros whispered. "Why can't you live with me? Just, not touch me?"

"Because. It'd be more painful to live with me without being able to touch, or if we're sleeping and we bump and I go home and then you wake up to find you're alone." Agatha whispered back. They were sitting on a garden bench, hands close, but not touching. It was sunset.

"Just remember me like this." Agatha smiled. "Not looking like I was just in a war."

Tedros just smiled back. Agatha stood.

"I have to go." she whispered. Tedros bolted up.

"What? Why?"

"Because I told everyone I'd be back before dawn, and you do want to sleep right?"

"I'd rather never sleep again to never see you, idiot!"

"How is it you manage to insult me and flirt at the same time?"

"Special talent."

"Great. A goodbye kiss?" Agatha asked, laughing.

"You betcha. You ain't going home otherwise. And if I don't kiss you, you'll kiss me." Tedros smiled. They leaned in and their lips touched. Tedros was disappointed to find that Agatha's sweet lemony breath was gone.

"I told you we'd see each other again." Agatha said, softly smiling.

"Even if-"

"It's in our wildest dreams." they said together. Agatha took his hand as it melted to dust. Soon she was gone, and in a flash, her dust was up in the clouds. Tedros smiled. They'd always be together.


	2. Chapter 2 The Funeral

**Hey guys! I really wanted to continue this. I'm gonna change one of the genres to Adventure since that's what it's gonna be. Sorry if Tedros is out of character, I'm not all that good at writing him.**

 **Fun fact: When he loses his thoughts, so do I.**

 **Also, sorry if his speech is kind of weird, I didn't know what to say.**

 _Dear Tedros._

 _I know I could've told you this earlier, but I wanted to tell you now, when I'm not here. Before I came, Lady Lesso had flipped through the rule book. I have good eyes, I caught something. She shut it before I read it fully. It read something like this:_

 _Rule 306: An angel or loved dead one may not return to Earth more than once, as stated in Rule 305. However, there is a loophole. If the True Love of the angel or loved dead one finds the Stone of Purity and smashes it on the great Scale located in the painted mountains and wishes on the name of their True Love, then they may come back, if both wish the dead one to be alive, and if their love is true. However, there is only_ _ **one**_ _Stone of Purity. Meaning that only one may be brought back. There is another loophole in Rule 359._

 _Interesting correct? I mean, I know that there's a chance that the Stone of Purity has been used already, but still. Anything for a chance._

 _Love as always,_

 _Agatha_

Tedros' heart soared with hope as he read the letter. He could save Agatha! If the stone hasn't been used. After all, if you smash it, you can't exactly reuse it unless you glue it all together. Which would take time that Tedros didn't want to spend.

"Tedros? It's dinner." Guinevere called. Tedros folded the letter back up and hurried down the stairs.

"Is something wrong?" Guinevere asked. "You didn't come the moment you smelled it this time."

Tedros glared playfully. Lancelot was already eating. Tedros sat and served himself.

"We're pulling you out of therapy." Merlin said.

"I hope so." Tedros replied. "It was kinda useless."

Merlin snickered. Agatha had visited that night, and now they were having dinner. Roast pig or something. The castle was already a more upbeat attitude. As they all chowed down, Lancelot nudged Guinevere.

"Lance, not now." Guinevere replied. Lancelot gave her the look that meant: Do/say it. Guinevere sighed. She decided to cut this argument short. Oh, but she hated to break up this upbeat attitude.

"What?" Tedros asked, oblivious. Guinevere looked at Tedros and smiled nervously.

"We think it's time we gave Agatha a funeral." she said. Tedros had spent most of the time in his room, so they never had enough time to plan a funeral before getting a grunt or rude remark. Guinevere now waited for that grunt or rude remark. Everyone immediately quieted at the table.

"Way to put this place back to it's usual tone." Merlin remarked, setting his feet on the table. Guinevere wearily looked at Merlin's feet.

"No, no. It's fine." Tedros replied. Everyone snapped to him. They weren't used to this attitude.

"Let's just get it over with." Tedros said. Forks and knives clattered as Lancelot and Guinevere started talking to Tedros about what to do, what time, where it should be, should it be serious, should it be-

A white flare shot through the room. It immediately returned to silence.

"How do you young people say..." Merlin thought. "Oh, yes. Shut up."

 **Agatha POV**

Agatha smiled fondly at Tedros. They were discussing her funeral.

"You look much happier than you should be, talking about funerals." Sophie rasped. Agatha looked at Sophie.

"I'm just glad he's talking." she replied. Sophie smiled. Agatha took Sophie's hand and looked into her eyes.

"No." Sophie replied. "I'm not telling how I died."

"Please Sophie. Why not."

"No, I won't say because I don't want to." Sophie said, turning. Agatha smiled sadly. There was silence.

"Sorry." Agatha whispered. Sophie turned back in surprise.

"Even if I know you've gone good, I still can't grasp you being so." Sophie said. Agatha just quietly smiled. There'd been many smiles in the past day. Smiles here, smiles there, smiles everywhere. It was a good change.

 **Tedros POV**

It was Saturday, the next week. Tedros was wearing a black suit, matching that of Lancelot's. Guinevere was wearing a fancy lace gown with no back. She wore long black gloves and her hair was in a French twist.

"Would anyone like to speak before I read aloud the late Queen Agatha's will?" rang out a voice. Guinevere nudged her son. Tedros hadn't wanted to say anything, but he supposed he should, she was his wife once upon a time. Tedros cleared his throat and stood. The funeral director moved aside. Tedros walked up as he desperately thought of what to say.

"Um. Agatha... was very close to me." Tedros started. He hadn't needed to say anything at his dad's funeral. He supposed he should cut out all of the 'bloody's and 'hell's. "She was my wife. And the queen to Camelot. *cough* I guess you guys all knew her... Uh. Queen to Camelot! Right. Uh. *cough cough* So, we'll all love her very much, even if she's left us. But I suppose she's watching us right now."

This gave him a little bit of confidence. Suddenly, he laughed.

"I guess you could say it feels like I just saw her yesterday. Or today for that matter." Tedros smiled. His family was the only one who smiled. "Well. I guess this is supposed to be a kind of... more formal thing, but I'm not really good at that."

He scratched his head.

"Agatha should always be... celebrated for her good soul... how she put Camelot in front of herself... and battling for the Good of well, practically everything I guess." Tedros said. He was at loss for words. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "We always fought, but we always came out of the fights better than before. You know what they say, what doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

He lost his train of thought. "I'd like to think I'll see her again sometime soon. Even if it's just pretend."

He walked back to his family. They smiled at him, they knew it must be hard to attend the funeral to his True Love.

* * *

 **Guinevere POV**

Guinevere yanked her hair out of it's tight updo. She looked sadly at Tedros. It had been a long day. All of Agatha's clothes, jewelry (which wasn't much), and basically anything related to being a girl was now Guinevere's. Her weapons (which still weren't many) went to Lancelot and Tedros.

Disappointingly, Reaper went to Tedros. When they had given the scrawny cat to Tedros, his expression remained blank and sat down with it and petted it for the rest of the funeral. The moment he got home, however, he dropped it.

Guinevere had scolded him, but Tedros had replied with, "Agatha did it too."

Guinevere sighed as she walked into her room. She locked the door behind her and took out a black, loose cotton dress, it had puffy sleeves, a band around the waist on the inside so it showed off her skinny waist, and a long skirt. She wiped off all of her makeup with a cloth.

She peeked through the keyhole of her door. No one was there. She heard the faint voices of Tedros and Lancelot clanging about, probably trying to cook themselves a meal. Guinevere bit her lip. She took a key out of the pocket of her dress. This key wasn't like the one to her door. The one to her door was a plain brass key. This one was silver and decorated with blue, red, and green gems on the handle. She walked to her dresser and picked up a box. It was silver and had a fancy black design on the sides and matched the key.

She put in the key and turned it. Oh, hopefully Agatha couldn't see her.

She opened the box and a screen appeared. Nothing from Camelot, or the Endless Woods period. She tapped it. One word slipped through her lips.

"Rafal?"


	3. Chapter 3 Merlin is not what he Seems

**Yup. Cliffhanger. WHOOP! I'm Evil, I know, I know.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the extra killing time :P Been busy these past couple days.**

"Rafal, I know it's all for good reason, but I still feel bad about telling you where Tedros and Agatha were eating… I mean, was getting rid of Agatha really all that important?"

"Yes." said an old, but malicious, voice. "Without her, I'm one step closer to _my_ True Love."

"And… once you get Sophie back… I'll-"

"Mother?" called Tedros. Guinevere quickly shut the box.

"Uh, yes?" she answered.

"I thought I heard a voice in there."

"No, no. Everything's fine. Just talking to myself." Guinevere answered, brushing away the hair from her face. She felt bad about lying to her son, but she knew it was all for good reason.

"Well… ok. But come down here. I wanna show you guys something." Tedros called back. Guinevere put the box away and slid the key back into her pocket. She hurried down the stairs.

"What is it? What's so important?" Guinevere asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Lancelot answered. Tedros smiled. The three adults exchanged glances. Tedros handed them Agatha's letter. Merlin and Lancelot's eyes bugged out.

"There's a way to _bring her back_?!" Lancelot shouted. Tedros nodded, smiling.

As Lancelot celebrated with his son, Merlin and Guinevere grew pale. Guinevere couldn't say a thing, but Merlin could. Merlin knew of this way, Merlin knew of the dangers that hid where it hid. Merlin knew where it was. And it wasn't where Tedros thought it was. Not in the slightest.

* * *

 **Rafal POV**

Rafal sat in the dark corners of another world... this place was _almost_ magicless, but not quite. Rafal heard the quiet whispers of magic here and there, but not enough to bring him his power he needed to bring him back to where he wanted to be. The rainbows, they were magic indeed, but strange magic. Never could you near one. And it was Good magic, not magic that Rafal needed. Here and there were hiding fairies, but catch one glimpse, and they were gone.

He couldn't trust anyone these days, not his loyal subjects, not his True Love.

There were certain things he liked in this world, however. He liked the guns... Oh, how he loved the guns. So quick, faster than magic. But not quite as powerful. He also loved this world's stupidity. None were smart enough to defile his plan, none knew what it was, except for the dear dear Guinevere.

It was either Guinevere, or her son, he had told her. The moment she told anyone about what he was planning, she would die in front of whoever she told. One word that slipped from her lips, one breath about his plan, and she would breath no more words.

How? Well... All thanks to the technology of the land he was in. All thanks to that technology...

"I'll see you again my dear, even if it's in our Wildest Dreams."

* * *

 **Tedros POV**

Tedros was packing his bag. Water? Check. Snacks? Check. 'Course, with Merlin there, meals would certainly be easier. So long as his hat didn't get grumpy. Tedros heard a quiet knock on his door.

"Uh, come in!" he called. His mother walked in, her black dress wrinkled. Guinevere smoothed her dress.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Guinevere asked, nervous. "Sometimes people are meant to stay up there."  
Tedros was taken aback by his mother's words.

"Mother, if it weren't for Rafal, Agatha would still be living. I'm not even sure how he knew where we were. Probably a tracking spell." Tedros said. Tedros gave his mother a strange look. She looked pale.

"Is it cold in here?" Guinevere said, still pale. She had noticed Tedros' strange look.

"Oh, well I can light the fireplace if you want." Tedros said. Guinevere smiled at her son's kind gesture. Last year he would have said some snide remark that would have made her feel quite small.

"Oh, it's fine." Guinevere said, cheeks coloring. Guinevere went to leave.

"Uh, mother?" Tedros asked. Guinevere turned. Tedros fumbled for words. He mumbled something and turned away.

"What?" Guinevere asked, confused.

"Oh nothing." Tedros mumbled as he turned and walked to his window. Guinevere smiled and left.

* * *

 **Merlin POV**

Oh no, oh no, it was all wrong! He knew better than anyone that that myth should have stayed a myth, he knew better than anyone that there was no such rule in that rule book, he knew better than anyone that it wasn't where anyone thought it was. Not in the slightest.

Merlin jammed open each one of his drawers and frantically took everything out of all of them. _A mermaid's tear, blood from a unicorn, a lizard's tongue, an eye of newt, cow's blood, star powder, the spit of a giant, witch herbs..._

You named it and Merlin had it. Finally, Merlin found what he was looking for...

A gleaming white gemstone in the shape of a heart. It glimmered with pale colors of the rainbow and it shone hope upon Merlin's face. The Stone of Purity.

Merlin knew of this stone. It did much more than bring back a loved one. Much more, and from reading it, Agatha hadn't read the whole thing. The Stone of Purity came with a _price_ and not just any price, a dangerous one.

Merlin also knew that the loophole was not Rule 306, for he knew well and clear that Rule 306 had to do with the wings of an angel. The angel's would not put in a loophole, and Vanessa was never how she seemed. He knew from personal experience that Vanessa hid many things, including her own fairytale from her daughter.

The angels wanted the other angels to stay, and no human eye could read that fast. Unless Agatha wasn't human, but she certainly was.

Merlin dropped the stone into a black box with a satin inside so the stone wouldn't break. He stroked his beard thoughtfully. He supposed he would eventually have to tell Tedros, especially when they reached the painted mountains.

Merlin supposed he would have to tell Tedros about Sophie too, something that Merlin hadn't thought about telling him, even in his Wildest Dreams.

 **NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK PEAK (Probably): More on Rafal and Sophie! Agatha eavesdrops on Sophie talking to _someone_ and overhears something... quite interesting.**


End file.
